Kurbastian part 1 Beginning till love
by Guardian of Earth 2
Summary: Sebastian needed a place to stay, so he went to Kurt. They hit it off and later became close, but how close. And who will stop it from happening.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I know my old stories had really bad writing , but I'm sorry for that and I've gotten better . I will bring back master plan but first I'll do the kurbastian siries. So here is how it all starts.**

 **The beginning**

Kurt Hummel was doing something special tonight. He and Rachel were starting the bachelorette. To most people this was not special, but Kurt was different. He was forced to do a long distance relationship. He was looking for a job because he didn't get into NYADA , and he missed his boyfriend had been dating for a year and nine months. So to him this was amazing.

" Rachel you ready " Kurt asked as he got popcorn ready and sat on the couch . Rachel ran out of her room with her boyfriend Brody . Kurt always hated Brody, he was always so annoying.

" who's the bachelorette this time " Rachel asked .

" Susan wells " kurt answered.

" well I have to go " Brody said . He kissed Rachel and left the loft . Kurt was glad that he was gone . Just before Kurt pressed play their was a knock out the door .

" who is it , did you invite someone " Rachel asked .

" no , I'll go check " Kurt said as he got up ,and walked to the door . Sebastian smythe was at the door with a bag in his hands. Sebastian was looking for an apartment since he got accepted into NYU next year . But he had no where to stay , so he went here .

After Kurt opened the door he stood their in shock . " what the heck is Sebastian doing here " he thought. Ever since Sebastian said he would stop being rude Kurt didn't trust him . Until he saw him helping an old lady.

" I need a place to stay , can I stay here " Sebastian asked . Then Sebastian smiled at Kurt.

" Kurt come here for a second " Rachel said . Kurt told Sebastian to stay their and walked to Rachel . " he can't stay here Kurt . Remember last year " Rachel told Kurt.

" it doesn't matter Rachel, we have to " Kurt said back . He walked to the door to Sebastian and said " just for tonight, you're on the couch " . Sebastian thanked him and went to the couch. Rachel went to her room and didn't come back for the rest of the night . Once Sebastian was settled Kurt wanted to talk to him.

" so how are the warblers doing " Kurt asked .

" oh , their fine we're doing okay . How's NYADA " Sebastian questioned.

" I didn't get in " kurt said .

" oh you can try next term " Sebastian said that feeling joy , their was something about Kurt that made him smile .

" well I'm going to my room I have a big day tomorrow " Kurt lied . He really needed to get to his room .

The next day

" here is breakfast " Kurt said as he placed a plate next to Sebastian. Something just made him smile .

" thanks , i got to eat this fast . I'm looking at apartments today then after lunch i got a flight at one thirty " Sebastian told Kurt. " do you want to come with me " Sebastian asked .

" sure I got nothing to do today " Kurt answered. Sebastian got his bags together , and Kurt got dressed and they took off. They kept looking for apartments but none of them worked . Until they were at Brooklyn hights.

" this is perfect " Sebastian said . It was an apartment that a kitchen right next to the front door , a living room north of the door. A bedroom with the bathroom in it , and a closet . " when can I sign for it " Sebastian asked .

" the latest is December twenty ninth " the apartmenti dealer said . Sebastian put his name on the hold list and him and Kurt went to a get lunch .

They sat at a booth in the bottom right corner at ordered right away. Sebastian's flight was in one hour twelve minutes. Sebastian started talking about the new direction, well what he heard about them so far. Kurt went and talked about his interview that was coming up with . Sebastian tried his best to listen

and smiled occasionally. After they paid kurt walked with him to the street .

" this was really nice , good seeing you " Kurt said to Sebastian.

" yeah good luck on vogue and NYADA " Sebastian said as he called a cab.

" I think my dad wants me to back back at Lima by thanksgiving " Kurt didn't want to say to him . Sebastian said goodbye to Kurt and got into the cab . As the cab drove away Kurt walked to NYADA to see Rachel . And Sebastian thought to himself " Kurt's kinda hot " then he called nick .

 **Please tell me how this is , also chapter two will be up the twelfth.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right now I have writers block and this is the only thing I can think about. Plus I can add so much more to this story line. I will continue the tournament of avengers. Please tell me if I should continue the scarlet green lantern.**

Kurt was crushed. Blaine the man he loved, cared and hoped to be his first one in bed had cheated on him. Kurt feelings about Blaine were sinking, disappearing forever. This is all Kurt needed right now.

Right now he was in a cab going to the loft to pack his stuff and head back to Lima. The cab got to the loft, Kurt paid the driver and got inside. He went to his room and soaked in his sheets.

He didn't know how long he cried for, but it was a while.

Rachel and Finn walked into the big apartment, kissing and laughing. By this time Kurt had a fully packed suit case and the plane ticket his dad gave him.

He walked out to Rachel and Finn kissing on the couch. " Kurt what are you doing " Rachel asked.

" I have no place in New York, I'm heading home. I thought you guys broke up " Kurt said.

" we realized that we shouldn't fight over our future " Finn said hugging Rachel.

Their was a knock at the door. Kurt answered to see his old friend Sebastian. " what do you want " ask Kurt asked.

" I need a place to-" sebastion was cut off when he saw Kurt's eyes. He new Kurt was hurt. " Kurt come with me please " he asked.

" why " Kurt asked back.

" just do it, I won't hurt you" sebastion said.

" okay " Kurt sighed and got his coat.

Before they left sebastion pointed to Kurt suit case, meaning that Rachel and Finn should unpack it.

They went to the dinner they ate at before. They sat down and ordered. " Okay what happened " Sebastian asked.

Kurt started to cry " Blaine cheated on me, with some skank in Lima" he cried out. Sebastion changed looks on his face. One month ago, Blaine came to his dorm and started crying. He said that Kurt broke up with him. Sebastian wanted Blaine so he slept with him for the night.

When he left he said thanks for a good night, but not to tell Kurt about him cheating.

A week later seb ( Sebastian's nick name ) came to New York.

" well screw him, Kurt you don't need him" he said.

" he was the on,y thing that kept me going here. Now I have no reason to be here in New York " Kurt said.

" you have every reason to be here. New York has one new gay guy here. In fact two when I come next year" Sebastian said grabbing Kurt's hand. This made Kurt smile.

" can we talk about something else" Kurt asked

" sure " seb said. They talked deep into the night. When they left the dinner they went to Central Park. The breeze was nice and the night sky was clear. Kurt forgot Blaine and his love with him in that night.

By the time they got home Rachel and Finn were sleeping and Kurt's stuff was put up in his room. Kurt thanked Sebastian for a fun night and went to bed.

The next day Sebastian left because of his flight. " last night was amazing" he thought. But seb didn't want to leave without saying goodbye, so he left a note.

Kurt found it after he woke up. It said:

 _New Years_

 _I'll be at the airport_

 **Please review on my dissison on continuing this story.**


End file.
